He's Wearing Calvin's
by wafflewolves
Summary: Valkyrie gets a bit too interested in Bandit when she finds out he's wearing Calvin Klein underwear. Bandit and IQ have a chat. Keith once again questions his best options for sexuality. Warning: Slash


**Author's Note: A request of Valkyrie x Bandit from WaterCup. Minor slash with bonding moments at the end.**

Valkyrie noticed something interesting about the napping Dominic Brunsmeier. Bandit was wearing Calvin Klein underwear which was significant since he never wore them before. It looked like he was begging for someone to be with him. She was curious why he didn't wake up for breakfast yet. Perhaps it was time to force him awake. He looked pretty cute sleeping with Mr. Teedles as the bear was at his mercy. Valkyrie had an urge to touch him and did so starting off at the hair and slowing moving down his body. Surprisingly Bandit's dog Max wasn't around. It was most likely due to IQ driving off to London for shopping or whatever it was. It was an interesting situation, her boyfriend wasn't around and his girlfriend wasn't around, perhaps a little temporary switch wouldn't hurt. Bandit was a deep sleeper and usually once he was asleep it would take quite some effort to wake the man up. His conditioning made his body firm and was in great shape for his age. Basic math made two a row and five a column ten as she then made it to the band of his underwear. If Bandit wasn't awake, his length was as it clearly made a well defined bulge pressing against the white material. The length of the underwear was at the mid thigh as seemed to be wrapped tight around him. Valkyrie thought of it as a favor if she took it off.

"Grrrrrr," was literally came out of Bandit's mouth. Valkyrie wasn't sure if the German was reacting to the touch or pretending he was a bear in some dream. Bandit then made a quick turn and ended up face down on the mattress with his hands no longer making contact. The left side of his head snugly lay on the fluffy pillow and his right hand held Mr. Teedles. Valkyrie touched the German's butt but felt a sense to do much more than that. Bandit's erection started twitching and was eager to be free of such tight underwear. To Valkyrie, if Bandit was wearing socks, she would definitely take them off or really anything. Valkyrie touched his erection a bit more than she should've had and started to feel a wet spot in which Bandit responded with a loud groan and now flipped over face up. The wet spot was massive and continued to grow as she felt the German's pulse in his erection. Unlike the people who actually had sex with Bandit, Valkyrie didn't know what Bandit had to offer when he had a climax. He was just like quite a few boys around the team, an insane sheet soaker. Then it became worse, Bandit yawned. It some mix of a flex and arms out. Valkyrie knew she was screwed, it was too late.

"Damn it I had a wet dream," said Bandit noticing the massive wet spot before anything else.

"I guess you did."

"What're you doing in here?"

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Bandit was immediately suspicious. Valkyrie was touching his foot and pulling down his underwear. She then stroked the erection that stood free in the cool air.

"You're lucky I'm not tearing you into a million pieces for what you've done schlampe (slut)." Valkyrie wasn't sure what the last word meant but it definitely did not sound like something good also due to emphasis.

"What did you call me?"

"It's not like I'm telling you hirnlos ficken (brainless fuck)."

"Now what the hell does that mean?" Bandit kept a poker face as he could do this all day. He decided to throw a full German statement at her.

"Sie sind unglaublich dumm, wissen Sie das? (You are incredibly stupid, you know that?)." Valkyrie flared red in the cheeks instantly.

"STOP IT WITH THE GERMAN ALREADY," roared Valkyrie which earned crossed arms from Bandit and a flash of an eyebrow raise.

"Kalifornien Mädchen sind süb wenn sie wütend sind. (California girls are cute when they are angry). If you don't mind, stop touching me and that bear noise you heard was a warning to back off. I saw you enter my room, I saw you get on my bed, and I miserably watched you touch me all over. So, do yourself a favor and get the fuck out of my room before a gladly fill you with lead." Bandit took out his P12 from the drawer beside his bed and cocked it after inserting the mag. "Oh and I'm sure Mr. Teedles would love to explain what happened to the others."

"I kind of liked you Dominic and I gave you back Mr. Teedles that day."

"I'm engaged damn you, if I do tell your dear Keith, I'm sure he'll freak out enough to turn gay."

"You didn't dare say that about him."

"You were a good person Meghan, I think I've lost my trust in you. Now leave."

"I'm not leaving."

"Your funeral." Bandit tossed the gun back into the drawer. Any moment now, Keith and IQ would barge in and Valkyrie would pay. Apparently the girl wasn't smart enough to notice that he was texting while he took out the gun. As soon as the so called Werewolf (there's a huge debate whether he turns into one since no one finds him at night) entered the room, he immediately went into a face palm.

"It's easier being gay isn't it?"

"Well since we're talking about guys, I would say so," said IQ.

"You should control your girlfriend Keith."

"I'm sorry Dominic, I wish she knew better. I'm not sure if I'm looking at porn right now," said Keith.

"Do us a favor Dominic and change into clothes now," said IQ.

"Get this schlampe (slut) out of here and I will follow that order," replied Bandit. IQ could just barely hold back a grin.

"Why did you do it Meghan?" asked Keith as his 6'5'' structure eyed her down.

"He was wearing Calvin Klein underwear Keith, I couldn't help myself," said Valkyrie.

"Now my only pair is ruined in prostate fruit punch," said Bandit. In the background Twitch jumped by the doorway to see if she could look in.

"I think our prisoner deserves bondage but I'm not sure if anyone has those fancy bondage sleeves," said Keith.

"Eliza and Jordan bought a strap on from a shop a few days ago. Maybe you could ask them to get it for you," said Bandit.

"I'll get to it boss," said Keith who dragged Valkyrie away and patted Twitch on the back until she walked away.

"I'll get you breakfast if you want it Dom," offered IQ.

"My appetite is ruined Monika, we might as well go out and shot put."

"Wait you shot put?"

"I know that's something you won't beat me in unless you're secretly stronger than me."

"I can always try can't I?"

"I'm sure I'll beat you by a couple of meters."

"Oh it's on Dominic."

"Yeah just don't drop the ball on yourself."

"I'm guessing our dogs shouldn't be with us."

"Let them dog chat, I heard Alexsandr say their conversations were getting quite interesting."

"He's a fine Russian."

"Indeed he is."

"Don't you want to buy more Calvin's Dominic?"

"A lot more."

"So you want to go to London for shopping?"

"We could."

"I'll let you drive my Agera."

"I fucking love you Monika."

"You're good at both of those things," said IQ extracting the second and third words.

"Do I look good in grey?" asked Bandit as he pat himself.

"You look just fine although you barely have legs."

"Hey, they make me feel like I'm actually wearing something. You would also be a hypocrite since you're wearing skinny jeans."

"They're actually fitted jeans mind you."

"You know what doesn't fit?" IQ rolled her eyes.

"We are not having sex in my Agera, it's too expensive for that."

"You're the boss as always Monika."

 **Author's Note: Quite a few more requests to go with Cedrick x Bandit up next.**


End file.
